Nine Days of Christmas
by aeon fear
Summary: Random, somewhat interconnected drabbles centering on various little groups of Loveless as Christmas draws near. Starts off fluffy, but not always so. Various pairings, Manga and Anime-centric. Read and review!
1. Reindeer: Yuiko and Yayoi

Hello! Here I am again. Now I'm going to try my hand at one drabble for each of the nine days counting to Christmas, Loveless style. Each drabble is only one page in Word.

Disclaimer:I don't own Loveless...yeah, so does the rest the world-except for Yun kouga-san. THAT ought to be a comfort. Haha.

* * *

><p>~Nine Days of Christmas~<p>

-Shinonome-sensei's room-

It's not a big deal. It's not like they're even Christian.

This is what Ritsuka thinks, as Shinonome-sensei prattles on and on about Christmas break. Yuiko is shooting him that glance-the one just begs wordlessly for him to sit up and take notice of her.

He pretends not to.

It wasn't like him to ignore his self-proclaimed friend. Despite his distant ways with other people, he did genuinely enjoy Yuiko's company-at least sometimes. Yayoi, too.

But if they were going to talk about Christmas-

He'd rather not join in.

Lunch break comes, and Ritsuka sighs mentally. It's December 16, only nine days away from Christmas. Now Yuiko is inviting him to a get-together with Shinonome-sensei and (surprise, surprise) Yayoi. It'll be just like that time at the park-with Soubi and Kio. At least that's what she says.

She is asking if he, Ritsuka, would like to invite Soubi and Kio.

Ritsuka stares at her like she's a reindeer from Mars. He doesn't even remember agreeing to the get-together.

"I'm already preparing Ritsuka's gift!" Yuiko says cheerily.

"What about me, Yuiko-san?" Yayoi practically whines. Ritsuka had to hold in his laughter, for Yayoi looks just like the conventional kicked puppy.

"Oh I have a gift for you, too," she says offhandedly. "It's not much though-"

"Anything from Yuiko-san is fine!"

She smiles. Yuiko then turns expectantly to Ritsuka. "So will you invite them?"

She has Soubi's number, Ritsuka knows. But the fact that even Yuiko recognizes his connection to Soubi-Don't invite Soubi without telling Ritsuka- makes him feel…bittersweet. Soubi is his, yes, but he hopes not like Seimei owns Soubi.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm going for a Christmas-centered theme for eaach drabble. This is kinda a random idea, but I'm not sure if it's that unique-I think it may have been done before?

I do not know the taste of gingerbread, but I bet reviews are way better. Please?

(Off the record, I wonder what Yuiko's gift to Ritsuka is...)

(Maybe I should have started with twelve days of Christmas, like the carol. hoho.)


	2. Santa: Zero

A/N: Countdown...

Disclaimer: I don't even own Santa, much less Loveless. ohoho.

* * *

><p>-Eight Days of Christmas-<p>

-Zero-

There's a funny fat guy in a red suit, red hat, and white beard at the mall.

It's Natsuo who points it out. "Who's that?"

"I don't know," Youji replies. "Let's go ask."

And so the Zero approaches the fat guy. Youji, ever straightforward, asks right off the bat: "Who are you supposed to be?" It's obvious that this is a costume, but nothing like they've ever seen before.

The man looks taken aback. Natsuo sees that his beard is fake, and thinks about suggesting to Youji that they pull it off, for the fun of it.

"I'm Santa Claus," the man says.

"Who?" they repeat in unison.

"You don't know who Santa is?"

"We don't know any loony bins in red costumes," Youji replies. Natsuo giggles.

"Well, Santa Claus gives gifts to good children at Christmas" the man explains, somewhat awkwardly. He's young, only a bit older than Beloved's Sentouki.

"Ehhhh….so if we're good, you're going to give us gifts?" Natsuo says with interest.

"Idiot, he says it's for kids," Youji remarks. "We're not kids anymore. Let's go, Natsuo. This man isn't going to give us anything worthwhile."

They walk away. When Youji looks back, the Santa is still looking at them, his mouth hanging open. Didn't he know that it was rude to stare?

Natsuo 's expression is thoughtful. "Nagisa-sensei never told us anything about a Santa."

"She must think it wasn't necessary. Ne, Natsuo…"

"Yeah?"

"If you could ask for one thing from Santa, what would it be?"

"Nothing. I already have you."

* * *

><p>Thanks to:<p>

_**Promocat**_: For reviewing, here's the next chapter (no, not really a chapter, but a drabble...)

What do you think? I think it's likely that the Zero do not really know who Santa is. They've spent all those years away from other people, at the Seven Moons (at least I assume so) so it's not probable...hmm?

Putting that aside, this particular drabble seems more...finished than the first one. I'm not sure if it's just me.

Review! Clicky the little button! It doesn't even have to be long-just drop by to say hello and what your opinion is on my story.


	3. Snowflakes: Nana, Nagisa and Ritsu

A/N: I wonder why my drabbles are getting fluffier? * sweatdrops*

* * *

><p>~Seven Days of Christmas~<p>

-Nagisa and Ritsu-

"I think Christmas just turned into my least favorite holiday," Nagisa announces to her friend, Nana, also known as Seven.

"I don't think you ever paid it much attention before," Nana remarks absently. She is busy, arranging transportation for the Academy students who want to go home for the holidays.

Or to put it more specifically, those who can go home.

"Though, your being alone might have something to do with it, yes?" speculates Nana.

Nagisa glares at the remark. "I don't consider Ritsu as company."

"I didn't say anything about Ritsu…why did you assume it was him I was talking about?"

There's a sly look in Nana's eyes. By this point Nagisa knows that anything she would say would be moot- Nana remembers all too well the time Nagisa broke down in hysterics after Aoyagi Seimei half-blinded Minami Ritsu. Following that line of reason, Nana would then find it easy to realize the real reason for Nagisa's bad temper: Ritsu's disability would prevent him from enjoying Christmas.

It was strange, for Nagisa is often unbearably pouty and childish when it came to Ritsu, always spoiling for a fight. But if anyone else were to hurt him…Nagisa acted all possessive.

Nana didn't even want to think about what that meant. She already categorizes Nagisa and Ritsu's relationship as Something Better Not Thought About if You Do Not Want a Massive Headache.

Just then the man himself comes in, bearing papers for Nana to look over. He looks half-frozen, Nana notes, and it isn't until Nagisa screeches that Nana sees the snowflakes in Ritsu's hair and clothes.

"What happened? Do you want to get a cold?" scolds Nagisa.

Ritsu ignores her for a moment. "Nana, I think that a single bus will be enough for the kids going home. The rest will stay here-we can arrange a small dinner on Christmas."

Nana nods and starts to contact the bus company. Ritsu heads back to his office, without aid of anyone.

"Did you hear me? I said what if you get a cold!" yells Nagisa

He pauses, and his blinded eyes focuses on Nagisa. "I like the snow- I can still enjoy it without seeing it."

Nagisa's mouth falls open, and Ritsu darts out. "Ritsu!" she shouts, recovering. "At least put a jacket on!"

* * *

><p>Thank you to promocat for reviewing! I was tempted to LET Natsuo pull Santa's beard...guess I'm not going to be getting any presents from him this year, ne?<p>

Writing about snow is funny...since it never snows in my country. Hmmm...

You read it-now review! I'd love to hear your opinion!


	4. Gingerbread Men: Kouya and Yamato

A/N: Christmas draws closer, and I STILL haven't done any of my schoolwork (that I was supposed to do over the holidays). Please DON'T try that at home...I am admittedly a bad influence... *sighs*

* * *

><p>~Six Days of Christmas~<p>

-Kouya and Yamato-

Christmas, Yamato thinks, is time for gingerbread men.

Yamato hovers over the oven, in the apartment that she and Kouya share. Since that last fight, they had fled to Karuizawa-to a more peaceful life, hopefully. They went to the same school now.

Tonight, December 19, is Kouya's shift at work-a bakeshop. So today Yamato plans to bake some gingerbread men-just a dozen, which isn't too wasteful for her first go. After all, it was only right- Yamato is always mooching off doughnuts from Kouya's store (making her use her employee's discount). She would prove that she could make food as well as eat it. But things don't exactly turn out that way.

She didn't have enough ingredients, so she ends up with only four gingerbread men. Thankfully Kouya wasn't a glutton for sweets-were gingerbread men supposed to be sweet? Wasn't ginger spicy? It was supposed to be hot, anyway…

The oven light blinks, and with it a bell-like sound announces that her gingerbread men are done. She slaps on a pair of kitchen mittens, and slides the tray out. She puts the gingerbread men on a cooling rack and inspects them.

The gingerbread men look funny. One looked like a hunch back, another has three eyes-the one that has the gumdrop nose a bit higher on the face. The third one is slightly burnt. It's nothing like the store-brought ones she sees in Kouya's shop. Only one is okay-Yamato fetches a spatula to scrape it off the tray.

"What are you doing?"

Yamato jumps, and the spatula in her hand beaks the lone, decent gingerbread man in half.

"Kouya!" Yamato exclaims. She hadn't heard her come in. "Welcome home…"

Kouya kisses her in greeting-and stares at the tray. "Gingerbread men?"

"I'll try harder the next time."

Kouya picks up the broken gingerbread half and bites into it. "It tastes okay."

"Really?"

Kouya offers her a piece, and Yamato leans forward to taste it. Kouya is right-it tastes okay. Yamato smiles in relief, and Kouya smiles back.

Just then Yamato sees the thin box that Kouya has brought home for her- treats from the bakeshop.

Gingerbread men.

* * *

><p>Thank you to <strong>promocat<strong> fro reviewing! Your constant reviews hearten me. I'd love to see snow, but if you bottle some and send it to me, it'll be just water by the time it gets here. Tcha.T_T

To all my readers:

It's my first time to write for Yamato and Kouya-and my first time writing anything with hints of shoujo-ai, though it's not that explicit. How was it? Drop me a line or two!

Up next:

(A/N: Oh, this'll be interesting...)

_**Misaki and Ritsuka.** _Find out the theme in the next drabble by Alerting yourself for updates!


	5. Christmas Tree: Misaki ad Ritsuka

A/N: It's only five days till Christmas...less, If you're where I am. Hmm.

As promised, here's a bit of Misaki/ Ritsuka Christmas!

* * *

><p>~Five days of Christmas~<p>

Ritsuka isn't afraid of the dark-he doesn't know whether the past Ritsuka was afraid of the dark, but he isn't.

The day was ending. A million stars shone in the sky. He was just going home from Yukio's small get-together-nothing more than a small party at her house, with only Yuiko and Yayoi. It is dark now. He takes the slow path home, barely noticing the late hour.

He was staring at his shoes, so he doesn't notice the Christmas tree until the red and green lights cast a glow at his feet. Surprised, he looked up. There, about ten feet in front of him, is someone's Christmas tree. The house on which lawn it stood on looks very elegant.

The sort of place that he didn't belong to.

He pauses for about a full minute. There's something here-something like a memory he should grasp-but he couldn't. The Christmas tree brings about a sense of nostalgia. It's very strange, and frustrating.

Something about a star. Like a word that's on the tip of your tongue, and he's pushing against a wall trying to remember, pushing, pushing-

Ritsuka stumbles forward with a gasp. He had forgotten to breathe, so intent on remembering what the tree reminded him off. He stares at the tree again, now scowling. He finally gives up when he realizes that he couls stand there until New Year and he still wouldn't remember what the hell it was.

He continues the walk home, sorely disappointed in himself. Not Ritsuka. Not Ritsuka. He knew it.

Misaki is waiting up for him-but as soon as he is through the door, she screams out the litany that he had endured for so long- _"__Who__are__you,__you__are__not__my__Ritsuka,__my__Ritsuka__wouldn__'__t__worry__his__mother__like__this,__he__wouldn__'__t__stay__out__this__late,__bring__him__back,__you__'__re__not__Ritsuka,__bring__him__back__…"_

Hits land on him with frightening accuracy.

Soon Misaki runs out of energy. She's still panting tortured breaths when Ritsuka looks at her-and she has tears in her eyes. Like she was the one being hurt.

"Mom-"

"Don't come near me!" she shrieks, and flees like he carries the plague. She locks herself in her room where, Ritsuka knew, she wouldn't come out until morning.

* * *

><p>In the small, sane part of Misaki's mind, a memory is playing. An eight year old Ritsuka riding on the shoulders of his father, Seimei smiling in the background as Ritsuka reaches up to put the star on top of their Christmas tree. It's a beautiful, sad scene that she desperately holds on to. She hopes that Ritsuka, -this Ritsuka, her son- remembers…<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks to <em><strong>promocat<strong>_ fore reviewing. Yeah, the girl Zero aren't exactly my faves either. Glad I did okay! Sorry, Kouya and Yamato... (though i look a bit like Kouya...glasses and black hair...)

To all my readers:

I can't seem to write anything happy or fluffy for Misaki and Ritsuka-though I'm a lot happier about this drabble than the previous ones combined. I think i've got a chronically dark personality that thrives on scenes like this...

Review, please! I want to hear from you.

**Up next is**: * looks at list *

is going to be challenging.

**_Nisei and Seimei. _**


	6. Cristmas Carols: Nisei and Seimei

~Four Days of Christmas~

-Nisei and Seimei-

There's something that Seimei shares with his brother Ritsuka, if either of them had only known it: neither of them pays any attention to Christmas. His first memories of Christmas make him feel like the Grinch-there's something in them that he wants to steal. There's a pure kind of happiness at that time, when he was still with Ritsuka.

Seimei had instructed Nisei to hand over Faceless' information in person. Now Seimei waits in one of the gazebos of a park.

Other Sacrifices might meet in a restaurant-a coffe shop, for example, but the thought of being surrounded by all that filth makes Seimei irritable. He constantly has to be surrounded by people he didn't necessarily like, when he couldn't help it. He doesn't feel the need to put up with it when he doesn't have to.

He could faintly hear a chorus of song from where he sits. It's a song by a dead man, crooning about love on Christmas day.

Seimei resists the urge to destroy the thing. Be it radio or live carolers, it was driving him crazy. Not in the least because of the lies in the song. Love, love, love, the world says, but how can love exist in such impurity? The world sinned everyday. It deserved to be purged.

There's suddenly a shuffle of footsteps. Seimei, who knows who it is, doesn't look up. Instead he says, "What did Faceless say?"

No greetings. Of course. A Master does not need to greet his servant.

Nisei shrugs. "Ritsuka hasn't gained his memory yet. The rest of the information is in the laptop." Nisei hands one over, and Seimei takes it-only after making sure that there is no chance that their gloved hands would touch.

Beloved.

Now the song has morphed into a new one- a song about a silent night. That would have been nice-if the world really was silent.

Seimei stares in the direction of the sound, then stands up. "I've always hated carols," he whispers.

Nisei smirks. "Christmas is definitely not your holiday, isn't it, Seimei?"

Seimei turns his attention to his Sentouki, but there's no expression on his face. A long moment passes.

"Come," he finally says, and Nisei follows instantly, hands in pockets, nonchalance in his whole posture. Seimei doesn't care. He only wants to get away from that stupid song.

* * *

><p>AN: My knowledge of Dr. Seuss' works are patchy (in fact, i've never read his books, i only know him from the movies of his works). So far I've written about snow (never experienced) and gingerbread men (never tasted).

But don't worry, I've been hearing carols all my life.

**To Promocat: Thanks for reviewing!**

P.S. For those who think Seimei is cool ( * cough* me included * cough*) I also apologize for making him sound like Scrooge. * waterfalls of tears * in the interests of keeping him in character...

Review! Clicky the little button! it'll only take a few seconds! Clicky! You know you want to...


	7. Snowman: Soubi and Kio

A/N: I decided to write two drabbles because I'm a bit behind...if I'm planning to finish it by Christmas. Which I do.

* * *

><p>~Three Days of Christmas~<p>

-Soubi and Kio-

There's a cup shaped like a snowman on Soubi's table. He doesn't know exactly how it got there, but he could guess.

"Sou-chan~!" Kio sings out. "Did you see my gift?"

How could he miss it? "This is from you?" Soubi asked his friend.

"Yeah. I know you only have a plain cup for your brushes…" Kio picks up the snowman-cup. "It's fitting for the season, isn't it?"

"It's ridiculous." Soubi deadpans.

Kio pouts. "It's the thought that counts, right, Sou-chan?"

"I'd rather you didn't think of me at all," Soubi replies, which is of course a lie. He doesn't need Kio, not technically, but he appreciates what the tattooed artist has done for him, all these years.

But he isn't planning to put any of his brushes in that cup.

"Hmph. I bet if this came from Ritsuka, you'd use it," Kio mutters.

"You'd be right," Soubi says, smiling pleasantly, "But then again Ritsuka wouldn't give me such a childish gift."

"Did you just call me childish?"

"Perhaps."

And so the banter between two friends continues. Kio feels relieved, an happy-a year ago Soubi wouldn't have reacted like this if he gave him a gift, too caught up in his grief for Seimei. He's recovering, slowly but surely.

Kio smiles.

* * *

><p>A few days later, December 23, Kio stays over at Soubi's house. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and he sure as hell isn't going to let Soubi spend it alone. True, he probably would have Ritsuka, but still…<p>

He reaches for the mirrored cabinet in front of Soubi's sink. He's been here so often that he has a toothbrush here.

He opens the cabinet and laughs out loud.

Soubi has used his gift as a toothbrush cup.

* * *

><p>AN: Up next is:

_**Seimei and Ritsuka!** _Yay!

Review! Please?


	8. Presents: Seimei and Ritsuka

~Two Days of Christmas~

-Seimei and Ritsuka-

Christmas Eve.

Ritsuka opens his eyes blearily, the clouded light of winter seeping through his window. He was quite silent. He couldn't expect anything for this day, though. True, tomorrow was Christmas and Soubi and the others would probably give him gifts, but-

He realizes that there's a red and green package on his bed.

Ritsuka sits up so suddenly that the package falls off his bed. Who put it there? Soubi didn't stay over last night- and he couldn't have snuck in because the door to his balcony is locked from the inside. It wasn't the lock that had a key, either.

He stares at the gift as if it's a poisonous snake. He suddenly feels the need to call Soubi, just to hear his voice, but that was not good because it would mean that he's relying too much on Soubi.

Now that some time had passed, he realizes that the box is a present, covered in gift wrap. It's a small box about a foot on each side. There's also a card on the front, the box angled so that he could see the open card.

_To my dearest Ritsuka, _

_Merry Christmas. I hope that you'll be able to use this. _

_Seimei_

The fear is gone, replaced by apprehension. What would Seimei possibly want to give him? It sounds too ominous…did that mean that Seimei was here last night? How come Ritsuka didn't see him? Why didn't he wake Ritsuka up?

Ritsuka knows the answer to that one, at least. Because Ritsuka and Seimei both know that their relationship is different now.

It takes Ritsuka a long time-longer than he thought it would have, should have- to decide to unwrap the gift. Finally he does.

It was a cell phone. Ritsuka shivers. It wasn't completely unexpected, and it certainly not the first time that he receives a cell phone as a gift. He opens the phone and already expects to see the only name on the contacts list: Seimei's.

He pauses, frozen in his thoughts.

After several long moments, he places the phone in his pocket. Over his head, he puts the chain of Soubi's phone. This, at least, feels right somehow.

* * *

><p>Thank you to promocat for reviewing!<p>

A/N: Although this is Seimei-Ritsuka, it doesn't feel like there's too much Seimei in it...

-incidentally, promocat, your review made me remember that i completely forgot Ritsuka's birthday. Was it Dec 21st? someone correct me if I got it wrong... -

My drabbles don't take long to read! Review, please~


	9. Love: Soubi and Ritsuka

A/N: It's finally finished! Now I can go back to slacker-ing off!

This is cut into two parts, Ritsuka's part and Soubi's part. They're directly continued from each other.

* * *

><p>~Christmas Day~<p>

-Ritsuka-

Ritsuka has instructed him not to buy him a gift for Christmas.

He'd agreed easily-too easily, that Ritsuka was suspicious. But now there's nothing he could do about it. Today is Christmas.

He'd already gotten greetings from Yuiko, Yaoi, Katsuko-sensei, and the Zero. The last greeting felt more like a joke than anything, because the Zero tried to do a Santa impersonation. Ritsuka didn't know whether to laugh or cry at their efforts.

Ritsuka has gotten through the past twenty hours of Christmas through sheer effort of will. He'd dodged his mother and had a snowball fight with his school mates (The Zero against him, Yuiko and Yayoi).

It was the best part of the day-not in the least because Soubi was there as well. His gentle smile, while they played, was a good one. One that he rarely saw anymore. That was why he didn't want a gift- it was enough for him to see Soubi happy, and normal.

Now he is in Soubi's arms, in his bed. There is something perverted about this if you look at it from a different angle, but Ritsuka was so sleepy that he didn't care. It is cold in his room, and Soubi is warm. Cozy is the word that describes it.

"Ritsuka?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy?"

All of a sudden he's grouchy. This again, when he was feeling so drowsy? "That's a dumb question."

"Are you happy, Ritsuka?" Soubi persists.

Ritsuka huffs, knowing that the adult (supposed to be the adult, which Ritsuka doubts) isn't going to let this go until he gave him an answer. "Yes."

Soubi squeezes him tighter. "Then I am happy as well."

Ritsuka buries his head in Soubi's chest. "You should be happy for your own self."

Soubi touches his cat ears. Ritsuka twitches, and Soubi laughs quietly, his shoulders shaking. Ritsuka forgets his grumpiness when he feels the laughter shaking Soubi's body. He couldn't help but smile.

"May I give you my present now?

* * *

><p>~Soubi~<p>

Ritsuka tears himself away from him, and Soubi is sorry to see him do so. He likes having Ritsuka cuddled against him.

Seimei has never, ever let him hold him like this.

But Soubi lets Ritsuka go-of course he lets him go- to allow the angry boy sit up and look at him. "I said not to give me any presents! I hate Christmas!"

Soubi laughs again, and he couldn't stop. Was it the wonder of this holiday? Like Ritsuka, he never paid much attention to this day, but today he has found himself so happy that he was beginning to get scared that it was all a dream.

"Ritsuka said that I should not buy him a gift. I didn't buy one. I made one."

Soubi sits up then, to get his bag. He pulls out a tall cylinder and pops it open. A tight roll of cloth slides out.

"What is…" Ritsuka begins to say, but he's already unrolling the cloth. There's a tender look in Soubi's eyes, almost of embarrassment.

What if Ritsuka doesn't like it? The painting isn't like anything he's ever done before. There are no butterflies in it, no flowers. There are not even people in it.

But Ritsuka falls completely silent when he sees Soubi's present.

It's a view of the city- a familiar view, though Soubi has only seen it once, with Ritsuka. The painting is from the vantage point of somewhere very high up.

"The ferris wheel ride…" his Sacrifice whispers. "How…"

Yes. It was the view from the window of their Ferris wheel car, that time with Kio and Shinonome-sensei and Ritsuka's friends.

All of a sudden Soubi needs to know badly- "Do you like it?"

Ritsuka is still subdued. "I like it a lot. Too much. Thank you. Soubi. I don't have anything to give you."

Soubi puts his arms around Ritsuka. "Don't worry about that," he murmurs. "You've made me happy. It's the best gift. For myself," he adds, because this is important to Ritsuka. He couldn't comprehend how or why his happiness and well-being is so important to Ritsuka-he's not used to being valued like that. But it's true, Soubi is happy.

"Soubi?"

"Yes?"

"Where can I get a glass frame for this?"

* * *

><p>AN: So it's the first time I envisioned Soubi not painting flowers or butterflies of portraits of Ritsuka. Just to be different.

Promocat: Thanks for reviewing! I know what you mean, but if I were Ritsuka, and Seimei told me that he loved me, I'd probably run like hell! I can't trust him...though he's cool...

Happy holidays, dear readers! Review, please!


End file.
